A common sun shading device for autos includes a rotatable fixing rod, a pair of sucking discs which are fixed on the windshield and connected to two ends of the rotable fixing rod, a curtain which is connected to the rotatabvle fixing rod on one edge, a slotted housing tube for containing the rotatable fixing rod and the wound up curtain, a moving rod connected to the lower edge of the curtain wherein there is a hanger on the moving rod to be hooked with a hook which is installed on the lower part of the windshield. When drivers want to shade the sun, they can pull down the moving rod and hook the hanger on the hook.
However, this common sun shading device has disadvantages as follows:
1. The users have to pull down the moving rod by their hands so this device is used in a less convenient way.
2. Users can't decide for the curtain to be fixed on the suitable position in relation to the position of the sun.